Strength, Power, Love, and Hate
by MMWD
Summary: Schulyer Van Alen will have to overcome crushing obstacles to reach her happily ever after. Can she choose between two loves while trying to protect them from an unspeakable evil? Can she protect herself from them? Will it become to much for her?
1. Waking Up To What Is

**A/N Hey Everyone! This is my first FanFic so please give me some feedback! Read and review please! I'd love to hear your thoughts about my story as well as your like and dislikes about it. Help me make it better! Thanks!**

**MMWD**

**P.S. I do not own Blue Bloods or any of the characters. But I do own this plot! 100% original! Bye Now!**

Chapter 1- Waking Up

Schuyler Van Alen lifted her head groggily from her pillow and opened her deep-set blue eyes and looked around her room, expecting to see the familiar sights of her room. Then she remembered with distaste that the room she was sleeping in was her _new _room. She now resided in the Force Household. She refused to think of it as her home.

Her home was at the rundown brownstone on Riverside Drive. Her home was with her grandfather Lawrence. Her home was with Hattie and Julius. Her home was with people who loved her; the place where her _real_ room was.

She missed her rickety desk and her green-tinted yellow walls. Schuyler took in the queen-size bed with beige satin pillow cases covering the fluffiest pillows she'd ever set eyes on. She took in the deep colored wood of her bookcase and desk that supported her new Mac Book Air that was there when she was given the room. Lastly, she stared at the blank white walls that had been like a mental cage to her ever since she had started inhabiting this room.

She was forbidden to see her grandfather, the new Regis to the Elder Council of Blue Bloods because Charles, his son was holding a grudge against Lawrence for taking his position. She also wasn't allowed to see Oliver, her best friend and human conduit/ Red Blood familiar.

But she knew that she wasn't supposed to have made him her familiar. It was against that Vampire Code to make a your conduit your familiar. But she did it anyway. And she regretted every second since she did it.

This was not her home. Not this place. It couldn't be. A place with such a cold and indifferent feeling to it could not be her home. She sighed. It would have to be until lawrence could find a way to annul the adoption that had enabled Charles to have custody of her.

Schulyer walked into her personal bathroom and looked into her reflection. She saw dark hair that had suffered bedhead that framed a pale face with deep blue eyes that sported bag underneath. She hadn't been able to sleep well in this house despite the Tempur Pedic mattress that was supposed to provide a good night's sleep.

She quickly brushed her teeth and combed her hair and let it fall freely around her shoulders. She dressed for school in a baggy faded black shirt that reached down to her knees. She wore it as a dress tying it at the waist with a metallic chain belt. Underneath her shirt she wore two light tank tops because without her layers, she didn't feel right. She had on black leggings and white and black Converse shoes. With a backward glance at the mirror, she decided to add a long-sleeved coat to her outfit that flowed baggily to her hips. It was October, after all.

Schuyler's eyes flicked to the digital clock on her bedside table that was lit with the time, 7:45. She wasn't worried about getting to school on time. Not at all.

Once she was out the door, she became a black blur that flashed across that sidewalk.

This was one of the best things about being a Blue Blood. She liked to feel as if she wasn't really, there. Like she just floated past everyone. No one saw her anyway.

She gave an ironic smile. If fact, at school, she almost always felt like she wasn't really there. Well, that's what happens when your family isn't filthy rich like the rest. Even though the Van Alens were one of the most prominent families on the Upper-East Side, it didn't matter. At Duchesne, she could always trust her fellow classmates to shun her.

But even though she felt like a nobody at school, that feeling was welcome anytime compared to the not-even-small-scrap of worthless nothing she felt like at the Force House.

But what could she expect, she was living in the place that housed her forbidden crush and his to-be/in past lives bonded vampire twin.

**A/N What did you think? Review please! Second chapter soon to come! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Everything

**A/N Hello again! I hoped you liked my first chapter even though it was sorta boring. Anyways, I hope this one will be a bit more entertaining to you. Read and review! :)**

**MMWD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand name items featured in this story. I do not own Blue Bloods or the characters. Th credit belongs to the one and only Miss Melissa de la Cruz.**

**______________________________________________________________________**

Chapter 2- Everything

Sometimes Schulyer found it hard to believe that Jack Force could be like this. In fact, she'd found it hard to believe ever since he _started_ acting this way.

Even though he was part of the Force family, she couldn't help but believe that he was different. Or so she thought.

But that was just it. She didn't know what to think anymore.

First, he'd never even spoken to her. Then, that one night at The Bank, he did. They became closer and he'd told her about a creature killing off Blue Bloods. He had been so passionate about it, she couldn't help herself.

She had a mad crush on him.

But that was to be expected.

Schulyer chanced a quick glance at him sitting in the desk behind her during first period Calculus. He was currently watching the teacher give a lecture about their future in college. And every time his head moved, his blonde hair caught the light and positively gleamed.

Much to her dismay, but not surprising her, he hadn't even registered her presence in the class.

Schulyer knew he was supposedly off-limits to her. She knew he had a vampire twin that she couldn't compete with. But she didn't know why he was treating her as if she didn't exist. As if what she'd thought they'd both felt before, was never there at all. She didn't know what to do and she didn't know how to make sense of the feelings she held for him.

Mimi Force. Jack's twin. His vampire twin and sister twin. They practically spent every waking moment together and she knew him inside and out. And he knew her. They were meant to be. Their fates entwined in every past life known. They were going to be bonded in this life too. And Mimi wasn't the type of person to let her soul mate go.

Period.

In fact, the way she treated Schulyer practically screamed it. The scathing glares, the cruel pranks, they were all meant to teach Schulyer not to mess with what was hers.

If it was hurting her so much, why couldn't she get rid of these damned feelings?

Schulyer was staring at the spot to the left of the teacher's balding head, lost in her own thoughts when she felt a gentle hand in her deep black pocket.

She started in her seat, moving the desk slightly out of alignment with the others, although no one noticed. She opened her mouth to say something when she heard Jack hush her softly from behind.

Her head whipped around to find Jack looking at her with an intensity in his striking sea green eyes that made her squirm uncomfortably in her seat. His face remained perfectly impassive.

Slowly, her spine twisted so that it faced frontwards again. Schulyer reached into her right pocket and drew out a small square piece of paper that had been folded several , her hands acted in quick and graceful movements, opening the folds without drawing the teacher's attention to herself. Inside the paper were four simple words written in Jack's neat scrawl.

**We need to talk.**

Her heart sped up considerably. She quickly wrote underneath his comment:

**About what?**

Schulyer folded the paper back up hastily, retracing the previous folds. A second later she purposely dropped her pen and reached to pick it up, sliding the note smoothly onto Jack's desk at the same time. Barley a minute later, the paper was back on her desk, holding the new message.

**Everything.**

Finally, she would get some answers.

______________________________________________________________________

Bliss Llewellyn had been staring out the closed window from across the classroom when her eye caught the movement of Jack reaching into Schulyer's pocket from under his desk. She watched as Schulyer twisted her body to look at him, then turn back to take a note out from the pocket his hand had been in. Her eyes lit up with excitement, not that Jack could see.

What could he be thinking?

Schulyer had told her previously that Jack had not even spoken to her since she moved into the Force Household. She said it rather gloomily, actually. In Bliss' opinion, she didn't know what Schulyer saw in Jack; because what she saw, wasn't worth Schulyer's feelings.

As one of Schulyer's best friends, (second, thanks to Oliver) it made her Blue Blood boil to think that Jack had led Schulyer on to believe that he liked her, just to break her heart by ignoring her.

Just as Bliss finished her thought she stared shamelessly as Schulyer dropped her pen and bent to retrieve it, depositing the note back on Jack's desk. Then, Jack scribbled something in response to whatever Schulyer had written.

_Really,_ what could he be thinking?

Ever since Bliss became an ex-Mimi-ite, she and Schulyer had hit it off. They were practically inseparable. But with all due respect, Schulyer should give up on Jack. Bliss could without a doubt, tell that Jack returned the feelings Schulyer felt. But she also knew that Schulyer could not tell what he thought of her. She was too insecure in areas concerning herself. Bliss kept this new found knowledge of Schulyer and Jack to herself in fear it would upset and confuse Schulyer more of his intentions. Even though they had feelings for each other, there was no way they could let themselves deepen the connection. Jack was supposed to be with Mimi. That was the way it had always been. He had been in earlier cycles, and he would be now.

There was only one Blue Blood that had previously broken up a pair of Vampire twins _and_ severed the Bond. And everyone knew how that had turned out. Allegra Van Alen was now in a hospital, alive, but not.

To break up Mimi and Jack would put Schulyer in the most horrible situation. There was just no way to do it without suffering the inevitable consequences.

But Bliss couldn't help but be a fraction jealous of Schulyer's and Jack's love. Her own love life was undetermined.

She wasn't sure what to call Dylan and herself.

A couple?

A couple of friends?

She just didn't know anymore. She didn't even know where Dylan _was. _If she didn't know that,how was she supposed to know what kind of relationship they shared?

Bliss sighed and shook her head subconsciously. She tucked a stray strand of her curly red haired mane aside from her face.

She would just have to wait and watch it all play out.

**______________________________________________________________________**

**A/N Ok, guys! What did you think? I know that these first two chapters don't have any talking, but the whole story won't be like that, promise. I'm still kind of setting up the frame for the story. Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you have time please. It inspires me to write faster! Haha.**

**I want to thank **_**GirlwithBlueBlood**_** for being my first Reviewer! Thank you so much! I'm glad you liked the first chapter. :D**

**I also want to thank **_**whereareyougloria **_**for the wonderful critique and advice. I touches my heart that you would take time out of your day just to help me improve my story and writing even though you don't know me. Corny, right? But true. =]**

**Overall, I want to thank anyone that reads my chapters. It means a lot to me.**

**MMWD**


	3. Surprised?

**A/NHey Everyone! I hope you liked my last chapter. This one is more interesting I think. Read and Review please!!! :D**

**MMWD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any brand name stuff in this story. I also do not own Blue Bloods or any of it's original characters.**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 3 - Surprised?

On her way out of first period, Schulyer stopped by her locker to pick up a few school books when she thought she heard someone coming up beside her. Setting her books down, Schulyer glanced at the space around herself. Nothing out of the ordinary, and no one there.

They only thing she saw was the students passing by in the spacious, Duchesne halls. After one more look, Schulyer turned back to her locker only to find that Bliss was standing there, staring at her with an expression of vague amusement on her Texan face.

Schulyer started visibly, nearly dropping her pale black schoolbag.

"Don't do that! Man, you scared me." Schulyer scowled after letting out a sigh of relief.

"Awww. Schulyer, that's what makes it such good fun," Bliss replied grinning. Schulyer just shook her head with disdain, putting her books into her bag. After a few moment's hesitation, Bliss asked, "On a more serious topic, how are you and Oliver?" By this time, Bliss' smile had disappeared. Schulyer's eyes took on a fleeting expression of pain, but she worked hard to school her features into perfect impassivity.

"That's just it. I don't know. I haven't even talked to him. But I guess that's what happens when you're forbidden to have contact with someone." Her eyes searched Bliss' face desperately for something she probably could not pinpoint. "I don't know what do to. I don't even know what he thinks of this."

At that moment Mimi swept by, purposely ramming her shoulder into Schulyer's non-expecting one. Schulyer whirled, grabbing her shoulder in pain, to watch Mimi's form strut away.

"Bitch," Bliss hissed in flaring anger. Schulyer let out a surprised giggle, then clapped a hand over her mouth in an unsuccessful attempt to stifle her laughter.

Mimi's footsteps stopped.

She turned with an almost predatory grace. It was evident that her Blue Blood sharpened hearing picked up Bliss' comment with ease.

"I'm feeling particularly generous today, lucky for you, so I am going to forget that you even uttered that crude word in my presence." And on that note, Mimi walked off, her heels click-clacking away on the white marble floors of the hallway.

Bliss snorted. Loudly.

Then giggled.

At that point, Schulyer had to join in. They fell against the lockers, their laughter shaking them uncontrollably now.

All the while, earning incredulous and strange looks from their fellow schoolmates.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Anger. Burning, consuming, stomach twisting anger. Mimi felt it flaring up in her chest, controlling her very being. It showed in the way she talked, walked, and acted.

What was _with_ Bliss, anyway?

Mimi took Bliss under her personal wing, and made her _something_ as opposed to the nothing Bliss would have been when she came to this school. She was undeniably a Texan _freak_. But when Mimi took her in, she was a Texan freak who was friends with Mimi Force.

You really shouldn't bite the hand that feeds you.

And to think that Mimi was even willing to overlook the fact that she was annoyingly famous, now that she was a _"model." _

That ungrateful, unworthy, whelp.

Schulyer was even worse. Mimi didn't even _know_ her and she was trying to get her filthy, pathetic claws into her twin. Worst of all, she was succeeding. Jack sending her white flowers on Valentine's was proof enough.

_White flowers! Valentine's! _'White flowers for eternal love_,' _Mimi thought mockingly_._

It certainly didn't help that Schulyer lived at their house now. At least Mimi had the comfort of knowing that she was going to start planning for the Bonding soon.

When Jack and herself were bonded, he'd forget all about Schulyer.

She'd fade away.

And so would his so-called _'feelings'_ for her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Schulyer was currently lying on her bed, stomach down, listening to her iPod and doing homework. The fan on her end table was on high, blowing her long locks every which way. Her foot tapped to the techno music that flowed through her earphones.

There was a light knock on the door. "Come in." Schulyer said with only a small portion of hesitancy. It was probably Charles; here to give her another agonizingly long list of, "As Long As You Live Under My Roof" rules.

Jack walked in.

Schulyer almost gasped. Almost. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you we had to talk, didn't I?" Jack gave her a friendly, lopsided smile. It made her knees weak.

"Uh, yeah." Schulyer hadn't forgotten for one minute. In fact, she remembered it with achingly good consistency. It was harder to put from her mind than she would have anticipated. And it scared her. "So do you want to sit down?"

"Sure." Jack replied, walking towards her bed. Schulyer reveled at how natural he sounded, as if like nothing had ever transpired between them. Jack sat down across from her, folding his legs Indian-style.

But then he looked at her. _Really_ looked at her. The type of look where you can't see beyond a person's eyes; where you're mesmerized by the intensity in their gaze. But then Schulyer realized why. He looked _vulnerable._ "I can't get you out of my head, Schulyer. I know I ignored you, and I know that I should ignore you, but it hurts. It hurts to do this to you. And– and, Mimi knows it. That's why she wants to make sure I keep doing it. But I–"

Anything that Jack was about to say was forgotten as Schulyer's lips met his with startling ferocity. She met no resistance. He wrapped his arms around her, deepening the contact. She twined her own arms around his neck in response.

The mix of blond and black hair surrounded their heads, encircling them in what seemed like a cocoon of light and dark.

A faint click-clack was heard in the hallway. At the same exact time, both Jack and Schulyer pulled away abruptly.

Jack gave her a meaningful look. Then he was gone.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Schulyer regretted making Oliver her human familiar. Deeply and surely.

That's why she had decided to stay away from him. After what happened with Jack, Schulyer wanted to spare his feelings. She knew that Oliver had feelings for her and she didn't want to lead him on; especially since she had feelings for Jack. Even knowing about his feelings for her, Schulyer still used him for blood.

She was selfish. And now they had some sort of connection. He would do anything for her. If he loved her before, it was five times intensified now.

'That's why I'm just going to stay away and hope for it to fade,' Schulyer thought bitterly. She was going to lose her best friend in the process. This was her punishment.

But the plan was harder to follow than she thought. Because it certainly didn't help that every time Schulyer glanced his way in third period Science, he caught her eye; then winked. The last time he winked at her she just glared at him in response. He looked like he'd been physically wounded.

This was _ridiculous_! Why was he making this so damn hard?

At last, the bell gave a dull ring. Schulyer practically jumped out of her chair in an effort to get away from Oliver.

But Schulyer being Schulyer, she spilled everything in her schoolbag onto the classroom floor. Giving a frustrated sigh, she bent to pick it up.

Only then did she see a small folded note between the pages of her latest vampire book, Marked. (it was ironic, but she loved the books about vampires; when she read them, she didn't feel quite so out of place in the world)

But she didn't put anything in her book, of that she was sure.

Then she heard someone behind her. She stuffed the book and note quickly into her bag, hiding it from any prying eyes.

Straightening her back, she began to franticly throw everything back into her bag. When she finished, she turned around, coming face to face with Oliver.

"What's up?" He said grinning. The glares and hurt expressions were apparently forgotten.

"Um, nothing. I uh, have to get to my next class though. So, bye I guess." Schulyer replied nervously, looking down at her fingers as they fidgeted, flicking off small specks of her black nail polish. Schulyer took one last painful look at Oliver's handsome face, the face of her best friend, then took off at record speed, even for vampires.

Only when she was back in her room at the Force Household with the door firmly locked, did Schulyer decide that it was safe to open the note she'd found in her book. It read:

**Schulyer, meet me at the Madison Hotel this Friday at 9. The key to the room, 2079, is enclosed.**

**Jack**

Her breath quickened with anticipation, and her heart leaped. That was tomorrow!

But she couldn't tell Bliss. Schulyer couldn't tell anyone. Bliss would only say that it was a bad idea, and that she was going to get hurt. Or that she was going to get her hopes up, just to get them smashed down.

And maybe she was, but she was going to risk it all just to feel that Jack loved her as much as she loved him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hellooo?" Bliss said impatiently. "Earrrth to Schulyer." Her foot tapped a fast and annoying rhythm.

"Huh? Oh– what? Uh, sorry. Could you repeat that?" Schulyer replied sheepishly.

"Well, if you were _actually listening to me_, you would know that I haven't even said anything yet. Anyway, I was just wondering if you want to go out tonight and do something."

"Umh, I can't," Schulyer muttered nervously. "I have homework. You know, even though we have Blue Blood memories, it doesn't work all that well when you're dealing with math. And I hate math." After a slight pause she asked, "Raincheck?"

"Sure, ok. We'll do it some other time," Bliss said quickly. There was no reason to make Schulyer feel bad if she so obviously couldn't come. Especially since she felt such a commitment to her friends– well, in all honesty, Bliss. Schulyer didn't want to lose Bliss after having to lose Oliver. And Bliss didn't want her too feel like she was.

That's why that night, Bliss decided to go out on her own.

Except, it wasn't in the club of some sort that she had imagined herself and Schulyer in; it was a modeling agency building. Ripple Modeling to be exact. If she wasn't going to hang out with Schulyer, she might as well do some work. Her agent had been begging her to take the modeling offers for long enough.

But speaking of work, didn't Schulyer say she had math homework to do? Yes, yes she did.

'Except,' Bliss thought slowly, 'that there wasn't math to do, or any other homework for that matter.' Bliss would know. She had all the same classes as Schulyer.

'Well, if there is anything to look into, this is it.' Bliss mused as she began to ascend the many steps that led to the entrance of the building.

She was dressed to kill.

Well, in her opinion she was. Bliss had picked out a tight, plain black tank that managed to give off the kind of vibe that said I'm-wearing-a-plain-shirt-but-it-looks-hot, and hip hugging dark wash jeans. Her simple black heels completed the outfit.

'Ready for anything,' Bliss thought. 'Well, except for rejection. That would be bad.'

It was _huge_. There was no other was to describe this building. Magnificently, amazingly, hugely, _huge. _It was wider than it was tall. But what it lacked in height it made up for in style.

The Ripple Modeling outside was made out of dark, brooding black glass that looked like it had been shattered; then glued back together. It's shards caught the light in the daytime and shimmered consistently. The entrance doors sported white, smooth satin-like glass with "Ripple" posted onto it in big, bold, blood red wording with a font that swirled majestically like mist on a foggy day.

This was definitely an intimidating building. But, oddly, Bliss wasn't afraid. Excited, but not afraid. Modeling came naturally to her.

And she liked it. She liked being good at something. She liked being the one to turn heads.

Her lack of nervousness was probably why these modeling agencies liked having her around so much.

"Have you had much experience with photo shoots?" Shane Black, modeling legend, murmured, leafing through her portfolio.

"I've had some, but not enough to say I'm an expert. I did only start modeling about six months ago."

"So, are you well acquainted with Schulyer Van Alen?" Shane questioned, referring to her photo shoot for Stitched for Civilization.

"Yes, of course. We go to the same school and get along quite well." Bliss replied demurely, hoping he would interview her as well.

"Hmm," was all he said.

"How do you feel about changing your hair?" One of the women next to him asked.

Bliss touched her bold red hair subconsciously. She didn't want to change it but she would if it meant being a part of Ripple. It was, after all, one of the most celebrated modeling agencies in history. They had a right to be choosy about their models. "If it's necessary, I'll change it to whatever is required."

"Good."

'Overall,' Bliss thought with satisfaction as she walked toward the "Exit" doors, 'that went pretty well.' She still had to wait for them to decide though, then tell her agent if they decided to put her to use. She hoped they did. Without modeling, Bliss realized, her life was helplessly splattered with boredom.

Until tonight.

Bliss stepped delicately out through the glass agency doors, only to come nose to nose with someone she'd never imagined she'd see again.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/NSo? What did you think? Leave me a review please!**

**I also wanted to give some thanks to the people who did review and the ones who added my story to their favorites/alerts list. Thanks a buttload! XD**

**MMWD**

**GirlwithBlueBlood: Thanks again for reviewing! I'm glad you like it so far. I hoped you liked this chapter as well. Thanks for the support, it means a lot. :)**

**JaceWaylandLuvr****: I hope this chapter meets your expectations. =] Thanks for reviewing.**

**Killian Jackson: I appreciate your review and your bringing to my attention my mistake. You helped, and I tried to work on what bothered you in this chapter.**


	4. He's Back?

**Hello, again. I'm sorry I haven't updated. I promise to update more regularly. This is a short chapter, just to help me get back into the story.**

**MMWD**

"Ohmygod. Dylan!" Bliss screamed, sprinting toward him, her discarded portfolio clattering to the pavement. "What're you doing here? I missed you so much." Stepping closer, she threw her arms around his thin body.

But Dylan didn't return the hug. His body was as stiff as granite and the hard lines of his face matched his haunted eyes. He was clad in a thread thin t-shirt that looked as if it had been through more than it was made for.

Once Bliss got over her shock enough that her mind could function, she realized that Dylan was just... just standing there. "What's wrong? Are you ok?" Her hands roamed over him frantically, searching for any sign of harm.

"What happened to you?" Bliss questioned, relief from finally finding him clear in her voice.

Since getting Dylan to talk seemed next to impossible, she took him to her Forsythe's condo (where he takes his familiars) so that they weren't stand there in the middle of the street. Getting the keys to the condo was easy-peasy. Especially because the parentals were away on a business trip, or something like that. All Bliss had to do was steal the key from his bedside table drawer.

Once Dylan was calm, or at least _calmer_, Bliss tried to talk to him. He was unresponsive. An hour and a half later, a quarter to 12, he started to relax. Bliss had been sitting quietly beside him, hoping that her presence was enough to soothe him.

"Dylan," Bliss began slowly, cautiously. "what happened to you?"

"I–– I don't know. I don't remember. I tried, but, I just... I can't. It's too much. I can't."

He shuddered, his eyes on the ceiling, his face an expression of stone.

Bliss had been watching him in sad silence, but at this point she took him into her arms, ignoring his protests. Gradually, he came to put his arms slowly about her.

Bliss softly stroked his back, murmuring words of comfort.

The next morning, Bliss walked out of the condo wearing her crumpled outfit from the night before. The only thing fresh were the bags under her bloodshot eyes. It was no wonder she didn't spy Schluyer, standing in the street, silently watching her exit the condo with a most curious expression on her doll-like face.

"Hey, Bliss!" Schulyer called out, rushing through the hall towards her. Once she finally got there, she said slyly, "Sooo, I saw you this morning. In a condo. Or rather, coming _out _of one. Might I spy a Walk of Shame?"

Bliss smiled, trying to mask her discomfort at the question and succeeding. Mostly. "You caught me! Ha ha. It was, uh, my new familiar. You know us vampires, we like our blood!" She cleared her throat loudly.

Schulyer raised a dainty eyebrow at her nervousness. "Who, might I ask, is your new familiar?"

"No one you know," Bliss replied quickly. Maybe a little too quickly.

Schulyer shrugged. "If you say so."

Humming a jaunty tune, Schulyer skipped through the Madison Hotel using her incredible speed. She sped past elaborate chandeliers and sophisticatedly dressed customers, not wanting anyone to see her there.

After taking a long flight of stairs, she reached the right hallway and easily found her door. There, stood a single stunning rose standing in a slender, crystal vase. Schulyer smiled in anticipation and picked it up, fingering its waxy petals.

She slid the key into the slot and the tiny light flashed green. She raised the rose to her face and inhaled deeply. Taking a deep breath, she swung the door open.

Inside, waiting for her, was a handsome Jack Force. There, on his face, was a sweet, small smile that melted her heart. In his hand was a large bouquet of the same rose that occupied her hand. Schuyler's breath caught at the striking sight of him.

He began to walk towards her, laying the bouquet on a nearby table. With that same smile still on his perfectly sculpted lips, he plucked the rose from her hands and wrapped his arms around her small form.

Letting out a sigh of contentment, Schulyer relaxed into his strong body, reveling in the hidden strength of it. Pulling his head back, Jack laid his lips on hers. After their kiss, his arms retreated as he tugged her hand towards the voluminous bed.

"Kingsley? Kingsley? Where are you?" Mimi was irritated tonight. She couldn't find Jack, and hadn't seen him all day. They were supposed to be bonded soon. Couldn't he be the least bit courteous and tell her where he was going to be?

Whatever. It didn't matter. Tonight, she was going to blow off some steam.

"Yeah, what do you want?"

"Kingsley, don't be like that. Wanna go out tonight? Maybe to a club?"

"Depends. Is Schulyer coming?"

"Eww. No. You like that freak?" Mimi was disgusted. Would would like a depressing thing like Schulyer Van Allen?

She could practically hear him shrugging over the phone. "Yeah, so what? She's unique." His tone was defensive. Mimi flipped her hair in annoyance.

"Whatever. Do you want to go out or not? We're not girlfriends, and I don't want to hear about all your gushy crush feelings for the little charity case of the Duchesne."

"Hmph. Yeah, sure."

"Good."

Strutting from her car to the club in six inch heels, Mimi was hot. In a skin tight, but still classy, electric blue dress and blood red lips, she would be the belle of the club. She saw Kingsley waiting for her by the entrance, nonchalantly chatting up the buff man with the list. Once he saw her, he raised his eyebrows and whistled a catcall. Mimi smiled flirtatiously.

Kinglsey, clothed in a jeans and a black dress shirt, yelled out at her, "Damn, Mimi. You look like a hooker! Wooo!"

Narrowing her eyes, Mimi grabbed his arm and dragged his laughing self inside, being automatically let inside by the buff guard. Once they were inside they club Kinglsey separated from her, leaving her alone. This didn't matter to Mimi, because men of all kinds were already flocking to her sides. While flirting with them, an Italian man ran his tan hand up her milky, half exposed thigh. Mimi snatched his hand up and pulled him to her, latching her red lips to his welcoming ones.

She broke away, pulling his towards the dance floor, leaving all her disappointed admirers to finds other women to fawn over. The colorful, flashing lights shined bright on their energetic bodies. They danced, their vein pulsing with the sexy beat, their forms moving in time with one another. Mimi switched from man to man, each of them forgetting their former partner and leaving them to dance with her instead. Their hands explored her body as she danced, seeming to hypnotize them with the seductive movements of her body.

Hours of dancing later, Mimi came out of the humid, noisy club with a man on each arm; apparently, they were brothers. Kingsley forgotten, she led them to her car, licking her lips in anticipation of her evening snack. "Yum."

**If you're reading this, or have been reading this from the time I first made this story, please leave a review to let me know you're still with me. I'd like to know if I should continue with this story, especially if no one s reading it. Thank you!**

**MMWD**


End file.
